


Obligatory Kid Fic

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaged Fic, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gay, M/M, baby dean is a brat, bit of angst, cursing, deaged sam and dean, everything i write is gay, no pedophilia i swear, witches man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Sam and Dean get turned into children by a witch, it's up to Gabriel and Castiel to put things right





	Obligatory Kid Fic

Gabriel and Castiel stared helplessly at the two hunters-no,  _ children _ in front of them.

“What the fuck.” Gabriel said flatly.

Castiel gestured helplessly at the two children. “It appears the witch turned Dean and Sam into toddlers.” The angel said in his gravelly voice. Gabriel looked at him as though he were an idiot.

“I know that, smartass. I mean what the fuck are we gonna do with them?”   
Silence.

Gabriel sighed, turning back to where baby Sam was now hugging his leg and crying.

Dad dammit.

~

Baby Sam was kinda cute, Gabriel would grudgingly admit after a few hours.

He was clingy, and cried a lot, and often stuck his various appendages into his mouth, but from what Gavriel had observed, all human babies did that. To be completely honest, baby Sam wasn’t all that different from a fledgling. He was mostly quiet, even while crying. He was curious naturally and always on the move. The wings wouldn’t even be out of place, no, they’d match his chubby face and sweet demeanor.

Currently Sam was sitting at Gabriel’s feet, giggling in a frankly adorable manner, waving his arms to be held.

And well, Gabriel has always been a sucker for a cute kid, especially one he knew was actually a  _ very  _ cute man.

He picked Sam up, balancing him carefully on his hip the way he used to balance fledglings before they could hold themselves up, and made his way to the kitchen where Castiel was attempting to force feed baby Dean vegetables, which the child was vehemently refusing.

“Dean, you’re a child, you need vegetables.” Castiel was trying to explain uselessly.

“NO!”   


“Don’t yell at me Dean.”   


“NO!”   


“I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in!”   


“Harsh, man.” Gabriel called from the entryway. 

Castiel whipped around and glared at him, mashed carrot all down the front of his overcoat. “I don’t see you trying to help.”   


“Sammy doesn’t need that shit.” Gabriel dismissed. “He’s already healthy, unlike Deano. So, you got this, baby bro.”   


“I hate you.” Castiel grumbled. “And all babies need vegetables.”

“No you don’t, and no they don’t!” Gabriel sang as he left the kitchen and went upstairs to Sam's room, where the two angels had conjured up a crib. There was one in Dean's room as well. “You sleepy, Sammy?” He babytalked absently as he lowered Sam into the crib. “I bet you are, you’ve had an exciting day, huh?”   


Sure enough, Sam’s little eyes were beginning to drift closed, until he was making adorable little snuffling noises in his sleep.

Gabriel watched over him, eyes uncharacteristically soft. “Don’t worry, Moose.” He whispered. “I’ll take care of ya.”   


And with that, he left the room.

~   


Gabriel jerked his head up as he heard crying, which went unnoticed by Castiel, as he was unsuccessfully trying to change Deans diaper, and the baby was fighting back, reminiscent of his older self.

Gabriel watched the scene with amusement for a few more moments, before trudging upstairs to see what Sam was crying about.

“Awwww, what’s wrong kiddo?” He crooned, gently picking up Sam and rocking him back and forth like he used to do with the younger fledglings. “Did you have a nightmare?”   


Sam’s crying slowed to a sniffle at the rocking, and soon he had one chubby hand wrapped half around Gabriel’s bicep, as if to prevent the archangel putting him down. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile fondly at the kid in his arms.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, yeah? Or else I’d put you down despite all the protesting.” He told the baby matter-of-factly, beaming when Sam giggled sleepily. “Yeah yeah, you know you’re cute.”    


Castiel appeared in the doorway, Dean on his shoulders with fat tears streaming down his face, looking as harried as the stoic angel ever appeared. “How in Father's name are you doing that?” He whispered fiercely.

Gabriel shrugged, carefully not to disrupt Sam, who was now trying to reach for the archangels hair. “You gotta be gentle, bro. I’ve been doing this since before you existed, remember?”   


Castiel muttered something foul under his breath and disappeared once more.

Gabriel focused his attention back to Sam, who was now wriggling like a weird, chubby worm. “What do you want, huh?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and sat down on the floor, letting Sam happily climb all over him. “This would be much more fun if you were an adult.” Gabriel said, without much real heart behind it.

Sue him, baby Sam was just too cute.

~   


A few days later, and the two angels were no closer to finding a cure, and Gabriel was getting more and more stressed. 

“We can’t just wait for them to grow up again! The world needs these dumbasses!” Gabriel hissed, letting it go unsaid how much he needed Sam.

Castiel, however, understood. He always did. “Do you remember what the witch said as she cursed them?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “‘And the truth shall come to light, then they shall live their truth’. Whatever the fuck that means.” Sam, from his place on Gabriels hip, smacked the archangels mouth with one chubby fist. Gabriel blinked down at him. “Please tell me you don’t understand my cursing.” Sammy frowned in response.

Castiel sighed, as Dean wiggled from his grip and toddled off. “I’m...going to go chase down a toddler.” He said, resigned. 

~

“Truth...truth...what fuc-fricking truth?” Gabriel caught himself as baby Sammy looked at him warningly from where he was playing with his brother. 

“Perhaps the boys have a secret?” Castiel said grumpily. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”   


“Then why turn them into babies?” Gabriel raised one eyebrow. “No, it has to be one of us. What’s a secret we’ve been keeping from these monkeys?”   


Castiel shrugged. “Dean knows everything about me. We do share a more profound bond.”   


“You take your bond and shove it up your-wait a hot second!” Gabriel jumped up with an evil look that Castiel did not like at all. “I know something Dean doesn’t know about you.”

Castiel eyed him warily, so his brother continued.

“He doesn’t know you wanna stick it up his-mmph!”    


Castiel had slammed a hand over Gabriels mouth. “There are children present! Have you no shame! Besides, I could say the same about you and Sam, you hypocritical bastard.”   


A baby toy, courtesy of Sam, went flying past Castiel's head.

“Don't curse around the kiddos!” Gabriel said cheerily after removing Castiel's hand from his mouth.

And that was the end of that.

~

Hours later, after the boys had been put to bed, Castiel took it upon himself to resume their earlier conversation. “So how do we confess?”   


“What?” Gabriel said from around an indecently shaped lollipop.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “How do we confess to the boys that they are our beloveds?”   


Gabriel physically recoiled. “Okay, one; don't say beloved to me ever again. Please. And two; we can't. They're  _ children _ . That's gross. We have to find another way.”   


Castiel studied him, silently, for a brief moment. “You fear he will not feel the same.” He said quietly.

“Cassie, sweetie, don't talk about things you know nothing about.” Gabriel said nastily, getting up to leave.    


Castiel grabbed his wrist. “I fear the same about Dean. I fear the one I left everything behind for will reject me. But brother, we mustn't let our fear risk the boys safety.”   


“Its different for you!” Gabriel exploded, along with a light bulb or two. “Dean would give his life for you, the idiot loves you back! We all know it except you! But Sam…” He lost his fire then, head hanging down. “Sammy would never feel about me the way I feel about him.”

Castiel was silent for a moment, before he moved his hand to Gabriel’s shoulder. “I think you need to let him decide that.”   


~   


Gabriel paced in front of Sam’s crib for about half an hour, trying to figure out how to go about this, knowing Castiel was doing the same damn thing. Eventually he found himself with his back to the crib, staring at a wall, praying.

“Father...what the  _ fuck _ .” He whispered vehemently. “Why does this shit always happen to us? To them? Is this some sort of test? You know I love him, Father, more than anything. I have given my life for him twice now, and wouldn't hesitate to do it again. Jeez, I’d give up anything for the guy. You know that. So why does he have to? He could never...he would never love me.” Gabriel sighed. “After all, why should he?”   


“There’s a lot of reasons, actually.” came an amused voice from behind him, and Gabriel froze, eyes flying open as he comprehended the voice. That was Sam’s voice.

Then, he comprehended what the voice said. “What?” The archangel responded eloquently, turning around.   


Sam smiled at him, open and warm, and Gabriel’s knees buckled. “I said, there’s a lot of reasons to love you, actually.” He took a step forward, towards Gabriel, who was frozen in place. “You’re funny, and surprisingly selfless, and you're a fighter, and you love with all your heart, and yes you're obnoxious and leave wrappers everywhere but that's the same with Dean, and frankly I wouldn't have you any other way.” Sam was about a few inches from Gabriel know, and the honestly in those gorgeous eyes was so overwhelming that Gabriel wanted to scream. “I love you, idiot. I have since you sacrificed yourself to save us, the first time. That's when I saw you. Not Loki, but you.”

“You...you love me.” Gabriel said stupidly.

Sam chuckled. “Yes, I do.”   


And then they were kissing, and kissing, and kissing. And everything was perfect.

~   


It wasn’t until later, when Sam was asleep wrapped around Gabriel after certain...activities, that Gabriel’s eyes shot open with a panicked thought on his mind.

He sure as hell hoped this worked with Castiel and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all know how fucking long it took me to write this oh my god


End file.
